


Hungry For You

by omnisan



Series: Seraph's Saga [19]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019, Love Bites, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: Prompt 25: "I could really eat something."





	Hungry For You

Seraph was tweaking the scope on a new scout rifle she picked up, repeatedly aiming at the paper target hanging on the opposite wall. She'd have to go out and field test it later, but this was good enough for now. She finally leaned back in the chair to rest for a moment and relax her eyes. At the same time, a knock on her door alerted her of the Drifter's arrival. He didn't trust ghosts, but his and Seraph's were able to communicate between each other so Seraph's could open her dorm door. After all, she made it quite clear that the Drifter was always welcome.

"You never stop working, do you?" He asked, closing the door behind him. 

Seraph rested her elbow on the desk and put her cheek in her hand with a small smile on her face, "Not really." 

Seraph got up to stretch and walk around for a moment before plopping herself onto the slightly more comfy bed. She looked at Drifter who stared back, until her stomach growled.

"I could really eat something." 

Drifter chuckled. "You're starting to sound like me." 

Seraph's smile soon turned into a pout. "You come here but don't wanna sit with me?" 

"I'm…hungry." He licked his lips. "And you look particularly delicious." 

Seraph's mouth formed a small "o" as she came to the realization of what he meant by hungry. A light from deep within her was suddenly lit and she forgot all about her hunger. It was a good thing Seraph was already out of all her armor because Drifter was ready to pounce. If it weren't for her hands on his to calm him down, her clothes would've been ripped off, literally. 

The moment her purplish skin was revealed, his mouth made contact. Drifter's beard tickled her as he ran his lips across her skin, marking his territory with dark purple spots. Every now and then, she felt his teeth and briefly wondered if he actually thought about eating her alive to satisfy his never ending hunger. The thought gave her goosebumps. 

Drifter's mouth started trailing South, removing Seraph's leggings as he went. The light was now a burning fire within her as her want for him multiplied significantly. He was teasing her—dragging out the inevitable. 

"Drifter…" Seraph managed to whisper. 

She was already melting to his touch, but when his eyes looked up to meet hers from his spot between her legs, she was nearly sent over the edge. He was so sexy and she was so very aroused. Slowly he peeled away the thin excuse of underwear between him and his goal. Seraph gasped when his lips touched her folds and had to cover her mouth not to scream with pleasure. Her legs instinctively closed, locking him in place until he held her down, spread wide open for him. 

Seraph squirmed with pleasure and couldn't help but make high pitched noises when Drifter expertly used his tongue on her sweet spot. She was a mess beneath him and he knew she was close. Seraph moaned as a shockwave of pure ecstasy rippled through her body as she hit her release. 

For a moment, she laid there without moving, feeling completely spent. The Drifter stood up and readjusted his own pants before grabbing a towel and cleaning up. When he was done, he joined Seraph and held her against him. 

"My suspicions were correct." Drifter said. "You are delectable." 

"You…your mouth…" She was speechless, but entirely pleased. A beat passed before Seraph could utter an entire sentence. "I am still kinda hungry though."


End file.
